Acampada Infernal
by NaikaChan
Summary: Esto es un intnto de fic de miedo no se rian de ello xq soi nueva en esto d elas istorias de terror...besos a todos NaikaChan
1. Chapter 1

**Nota antes de empezar:**

Bueno esto será un intento de historia de terror/ suspense. De todas formas, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Intentaré también hacer los capítulos algo largos... alguna duda, sugerencia y/o amenaza a x vuestro tiempo

Atte NaikaChan

Las edades serán las siguientes:

Jun, Tai, Matt y Sora 17

Jou 18

Michael, Mimi e Izzy 16

Tk, Kari, Yoley y Davis 15

Cody y Ken 14


	2. Acampada Infernal 2

**Capítulo 1º:La idea**

En casa de los Motomiya...

-Davis, teléfonoooo

-Ahora le cojo

-Vale

-Ya está mamá, cuelga ahí

-Ok

-Konichiwa, Daisuke al habla, ¿quién es?

-¡¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa tronco?

-¿Eres Tk? ¿No?

-Yep, XD, ¿quién si no?

-OK, dime, ¿para qué me llamas?

-Es que tuve una idea...

-¡Ah! ¿Sí?¿Se puede saber cuál?

-¡Claro! Para algo te llamo...

-Bueno, pues entonces avisamos a los demás y quedamos y así no te gastas tanto dinero

-No, si tú eres el que faltaba por llamar, a las 15.30 en el parque

-OK, entonces nos vemos allí, pero, por cierto ,¿quiénes vamos a estar allí?

-Kari, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Tai, Ken, Jou, Izzy, Cody, Yoley, tú y yo, e igual viene Michael, ese amigo de Mimi

-¡¡Ah! ok, ¿puede venir mi hermana?

-Claro, aunque no creo que a Matt le haga gracia

-Mi hermana ya sabe controlarse

En casa de Sora y Mimi estaban ellas dos, Tai y Matt, sentados en la mesa del comedor, Tai y Mimi juntos y luego Matt y Sora enfrente, no era difícil saber que eran parejas estables.

-¿De qué querrá hablar Tk?

-No sé, pero me lo imagino

-Creo que hace tiempo le oí algo sobre hacer una acampada en la montaña

-No sería mala idea, pero ¿y si pasa algo?

-No seas así...tienes que ver el vaso medio lleno y no verlo medio vacío

Ya eran las 15.21

-Vamos yendo hacia el parque

-Ok, venga vamos

Ya en el parque...

-Y bien, hermano, ¿de qué querías hablarnos?

-Bien, vamos por partes, ¿quién quiere hacer una acampada en la montaña?

-Yep, estoy totalmente de acuerdo-dice Tai

-Yo también-Mimi esta de acuerdo

-Si va Matt voy yo-dijo Sora alegre

-Pues yo voy-dijo Matt

-Entonces podéis contar conmigo :P-dijo Sora

-Yo...

-Vamos Jou, anímate y olvídate de los estudios, será una semana espectacular, y te aseguro que nunca la olvidarás-dijo Cody

-Acepto, bueno, quiero decir, iré

-Bien, Davis, Jun, Izzy, Yoley, Kari,¿vosotros estáis de acuerdo?

-Of course-dijeron los cinco al unísono

-Un momento...¿¿¿¿Juuuuuun?uu-exclamó Matt

-Sí, Jun, pero Jun ha madurado, no te acosara-dijo Davis

-Mas la vale-dijo Sora furiosa

-¡¡Uff!

-De acuerdo, entonces mañana, aquí a las 7.00 AM, con todo preparado. Davis, Tai, Kari y yo llevaremos la comida suficiente como para que sobre, Matt, Sora, Mimi e Izzy llevareis la bebida y unos aperitivos, Jou, Cody, Michael y Jun llevareis mantas y sacos de dormir, eso si tenéis de sobra

-Claro, yo tengo cinco sacos en mi casa-dijo Jun

-Yo tengo algo así como seis

-Yo no tengo ninguno-dijo Cody

-Ni yo-dijo Jou

-Bien somos catorce y de momento tenemos 11 sacos de dormir

-¡¡Mierda! se me olvidaba, dormiremos en tiendas de campaña, ¿alguien tiene?

-Somos catorce, ¿no?-dijo Matt

-Yep

-Yo tengo 5 tiendas de campaña, son las que llevo cuando me voy a quedar con los de la banda un fin de semana por ahí, las guardo yo, porque más o menos soy el más responsable-alegó Matt

-Más o menos, tú lo has dicho-bromeó Tai

-Cabrón, a ver si piensas antes de hablar que soy yo muchísimo más responsable que tú XXXXDDDDDD

-Bien pues si puedes traerlas tráelas. Porque será algo así como Tai, Mimi, Matt y Sora en la misma tienda, claro, si no os importa. Lo digo porque como sois parejas, creo que no os importará

-A Tai y a mí no nos importa

-A nosotros tampoco, además haciendo cálculos entran 4 en cada tienda y hay cinco tiendas en total

-Davis, Izzy, Jou, Ken y yo en la misma y Jun, Kari, Yoley y Cody en la misma, total que solo harán falta tres de cinco tiendas, pero podemos llevar una de más por si acaso

-Con respecto a los sacos, Sora y yo podemos dormir en el mismo, no nos importa-dijo Matt

-Mimi y yo también en el mismo-dijo Tai

-Ken y yo en el mismo, pero no estamos en la misma tienda,… da igual me voy a vuestra tienda y Tk se va con Kari

-Chicas, ¿estáis de acuerdo?

-Por mí sí

-Yo también

-Y nosotras

-Ok, entonces lo haremos así

-Hasta mañana, aquí a las 7:00 AM

-Sayonara-dijeron todos a la vez

N.A.

Joder! Q largo ma kedao este capitulo, weno la verdad pa los fics de miedo soy muy mala xq no lo kiero hacer de miedo miedo xq lo paso yo mal…UU. quiero dedicárselo a Fogadramon, muxas gracias por tu apoyo. Sakura-hop asias wapa x firmarme en mi otro fic (Anoche soñé contigo), a Alexeigirl me encanta como escribes nena i weno también me gusta como escriben las dos niñas antes mencionadas xD enga un saludo!

Atte NaikaChan


End file.
